


when you open me all the power in me moves

by goldfyshie927



Series: in quiet places we find ourselves [4]
Category: AC: Valhalla, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Valhalla - Fandom
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, One Shot, Post-Canon, Smut, and not in the map room, canon-divergent, just lots of sex and imagining sex and having it, lots of smut, sex in the longhouse, surprise, this is a smutty one shot okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfyshie927/pseuds/goldfyshie927
Summary: quiet moments after dark in the longhouse make for the best time to speak your heart's desires; or,eivor tells randvi the truth-----------------------------------post-canon, semi-canon divergent story
Relationships: Eivor & Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Eivor x Randvi - Relationship, Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Female Eivor x Randvi, Female Eivor/Randvi - Relationship, Randivor, Randvor, female eivor & randvi
Series: in quiet places we find ourselves [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114202
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	when you open me all the power in me moves

The first time Eivor had willingly pictured Randvi, wanton and undone beneath her, she’d been filled with so much shame at the thought that she’d practically run from the longhouse. It had happened not long before Randvi and Sigurd’s wedding celebrations, when Eivor had been forced into helping Randvi with some of the preparations, as Sigurd’s adopted sister. They’d spent many evenings in the longhouse together, with some of the other women from their village, discussing details that bored her beyond all reason. Eivor allowed her mind to wander during these conversations, perhaps more than she should. When one of the women broached the subject of their wedding night and Randvi’s _wifely duties_ , Eivor’s thoughts took a confusing turn. 

It was not Sigurd that Eivor imagined with Randvi, but herself. She pictured Randvi, red hair spread on the pillow, her cheeks flushed, her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as Eivor touched her, kissed her neck, breathed her in. She knew the soft scent of Randvi’s neck. Each embrace had imprinted it onto her brain. Eivor imagined nosing her way down Randvi’s chest, how soft her breasts would feel in her hands, how she’d mewl and whine and cry out as Eivor dragged her orgasm from her. She would tremble and Eivor would smile from her place above Randvi, knowing her pleasure belonged to Eivor and Eivor alone. 

Eivor had stood abruptly, overheated, startling the small group of women. Randvi stared at her in surprise and Eivor had muttered something vague about having a task to attend to, and then rushed from the room. She’d found the nearest alehouse, downed far too much ale in an attempt to erase the image from her mind, and, when that hadn’t worked, had picked a fight with the largest drunkard there. She’d awoken from a drunken sleep in the middle of the night, leaning against the corner of her small home with nothing to show for her attempts but a split lip and black eye and the thought of Randvi’s mouth parted in ecstasy still seared into her mind. Even as she’d dragged herself into bed and put her hand between her own legs, her head still full of Randvi and ale, she promised herself it would be the first and last time that she’d recall Randvi’s face in the pursuit of her own satisfaction.

Eivor was very good at lying to herself when she wanted to.

But as the years had passed and Eivor and Randvi had grown closer, it was harder to ignore how often Randvi bled into her thoughts, both wholesome and otherwise. She even rose to Eivor’s mind unbidden, as Eivor had laid next to other women, sated and catching her breath. Or late at night when Eivor was alone and lonely, her bed too big for just one person, and she imagined it was Randvi’s hand resting on her sternum, not her own. Randvi was the ghost that haunted Eivor, for almost as long as they’d known one another. 

So the nervous flutter in Eivor’s stomach as she stared at Randvi from across the alliance map seemed appropriate. Randvi’s marriage with Sigurd had been dissolved, she was no longer tied to anyone else, free to pursue who and what she desired. But nothing had yet transpired between the two of them, though there was a constant underlying tension whenever they found themselves in the proximity of one another. Eivor was frustrated, tired of waiting for whatever sign she was looking for that _now_ was the time to make her move. 

Eivor tried to pay attention to what Hytham was saying as he gestured towards some uncharted area of the map, but Randvi’s small hums of acknowledgement and quiet comments distracted her. Her mind wandered, as it was wont to do whenever Randvi was around, and she imagined taking Randvi right there on the table. Her lips on Randvi’s, tasting her, drinking her in. Scrolls crushed. Thighs and lips parted. Heated gasps as they rushed to avoid being caught by a villager walking by. 

“Eivor,” Randvi said, catching Eivor’s attention. “My scouts have found several bandit camps in that area. Do you have any thoughts on how to proceed?”

Eivor rubbed her chin, trying to backtrack and recall the few bits of information she’d picked up on. “I think it would be best for me to go alone for now, get a better lay of the land. I can always call on my crew if the need arises.” 

Hytham nodded. “That is what I was thinking as well. And once you’ve located the cache, you can collect the scrolls I require.” 

Eivor dipped her head in agreement. Randvi straightened, a satisfied smile on her face and Hytham made a move to leave. As he passed her by, he gestured at Eivor to follow him. 

“Are you alright?” he asked as they stepped from the room. 

Eivor’s eyebrows furrowed. “Yes, of course.”

“You seemed… distressed while we discussed the mission,” Hytham said cautiously. 

Eivor snorted indelicately and shook her head. “I’ll admit, I’ve had other things weighing on my mind. But this mission should be simple enough. I will be there and back before anyone is the wiser.” 

Hytham dipped his head. “Yes. And, hopefully, whatever weighs on you will ease or resolve itself. I imagine this problem would like to be sorted as well.” 

His eyes flickered past Eivor and landed on Randvi who was organizing the pawns. Then he looked at Eivor again, a small smile on his face. She fought a scowl. There was no way he could know the inner workings of her mind. 

“All will be well, my friend,” she replied, patting him on the back. “I’ll speak with you once I’ve returned.”

Once Hytham left, Eivor moved back towards the room and leaned against the doorway, watching Randvi move about the map room, organizing things as she went. Everything Randvi did felt deliberate, no wasted energy, no idle movements. 

“I can feel your eyes on me,” Randvi teased. “Do you mean to frighten me, Wolf-kissed?”

Eivor shivered. Randvi rarely called her by her nickname. She straightened and walked inside to take a seat on a bench near the door. “Never. I doubt I could, even if I tried,” she replied with a smile. 

“True. I am of stout heart and sound mind,” Randvi said, brushing her hands off as she finished her tidying. “Now, let’s discuss your journey.”

Eivor stood and moved to the table to stand next to Randvi. They planned travel routes and how long the mission was anticipated to take. The area Eivor would be traveling to was quite a ways away and she felt a shallow ache in her chest at the thought of being apart from Randvi for the length of time it would require to journey there and back. Randvi raised her eyes from the map she studied and caught Eivor’s gaze. Her voice trailed off, silence filling the room between them.

Eivor unconsciously reached for Randvi’s hand, her fingers flexing just slightly as her fingertips neared Randvi’s. Then she paused, her hand still in the air between them. She could not close that distance. She did not know how. Call it cowardice. Call it poorly directed loyalty. Something stuck in her heart and moved through her, a sharp lance of pain, of everything she felt, spreading out and touching every part of her body. Want, longing, desire. Love. But, still, the distance remained; inches between their hands, miles between their souls. 

Randvi’s eyes dropped to Eivor’s hand, then shifted back to Eivor’s face. Her lips parted, a soft puff of air coming from her mouth. 

“Oh,” Randvi breathed more than said. 

Eivor’s fears dissolved within her as Randvi stepped across the small distance between them, placing one hand on Eivor’s cheek. Then she leaned in and kissed her. Eivor gasped, her eyes growing wide. Then they fell shut as Randvi’s tongue pressed against her lip, encouraging her to open up to her. Eivor obeyed, slanting her mouth against Randvi’s as their kiss deepened. Randvi tasted warm, sunlit, and the warmth of her spread across Eivor’s body, prickling her skin pleasantly. Randvi pressed close, her other hand wrapping around Eivor’s wrist lightly, anchoring them together. 

Eivor slid her hand along Randvi’s side, feeling the warmth of her body through her layers, touching the curve of her waist, the soft swell of the side of her breast. Randvi pivoted, pressing Eivor against the table. The pawns rattled in their places, the wood creaked beneath the weight of their bodies against it, and Eivor laughed despite herself, her breath spilling out between their mouths. Then her laughter was lost as Randvi’s fingers tangled into her hair, pulling her closer. Randvi’s mouth moved across Eivor’s cheek, pausing to kiss her scar softly, then down along her jaw to find the exposed skin of her throat. Time slipped away, the blue light of evening softening the air, bringing a chill with it. Eivor felt heady with want, Randvi’s mouth working magic against her skin, making her dizzy. 

And as she heard the sound of someone coming in to light the hearth, she realized they were far too exposed. 

“Randvi,” Eivor whispered. 

Randvi didn’t slow down her eager exploration of Eivor’s throat, her teeth nipping into the sensitive skin at the crook of her neck. Eivor’s eyes fluttered shut and she almost moaned before reminding herself that she was in no need of an audience. 

“Randvi,” she said again, a little more firmly. 

Eivor lifted her hands and put them on Randvi’s shoulders, gently pushing her away. She looked at Eivor with a drunken expression, her lips red and swollen from their kisses, and Eivor smiled softly. 

“We shouldn’t be seen here, like this. There are too many eyes on us,” Eivor said, gesturing with her head towards the open longhouse hall. 

Randvi followed Eivor’s eyes to see the sconces being lit and straightened, a blush crossing her cheeks. “Ah, yes. I see,” she said, her voice tight with embarrassment. 

Randvi stepped away from Eivor then, her hands dropping to her sides, her face still turned towards the longhouse hall. She chewed her lip, quiet, her face unreadable. In the shadowed light, the spell that had been cast felt broken. Eivor’s chest tightened and she stood, straightening the straps across her chest that had been knocked askew by Randvi’s hands. No words came to Eivor, no immediate remedy, not even as she moved to step past Randvi and make her way to her own room. The moment felt raw and Eivor almost turned, almost went back, almost pulled Randvi back into her arms to kiss the awkwardness away, almost knelt at her feet to beg for her forgiveness. 

“I’ll leave in the morning,” Eivor said, pausing in the doorway to look over her shoulder.

She saw Randvi nod once, succinctly. “Good. Best to get this over and done with,” she said, her voice quiet. Then she stepped past the table and into her room, a silent end to the conversation.

Eivor’s heart shifted within her chest as she stood alone near the map room. She was doing this all wrong. She’d only meant to find somewhere more private. Randvi’s room. Or her own, perhaps. She hadn’t wanted stolen kisses in a public area where anyone could stroll in at any time. Eivor had wanted to take Randvi somewhere she could worship her, kneel in reverence between her legs, whisper prayers of praise against her skin, holy words dripping from her lips. 

Over the high wall separating the main hall from Randvi’s quarters, Eivor saw a candle flame flicker and heard the edge of Randvi’s soft sigh. It might have been that. Or the thought of Randvi sitting alone in her room, her cheeks still red, her lips still swollen from their kisses. Maybe it was just the knowledge that if Eivor left now, morning would come too soon and then she’d be gone. Whatever the cause, she knew she couldn’t leave this as it was. She could still fix this. She had to. 

Moving with purpose, Eivor walked through the war room and into Randvi’s room. Though it was still early evening, Randvi had shed her cloak and was removing her boots. She stilled as Eivor stepped through the door, looking up at her. 

“Randvi, I -” Eivor began. She what? Wanted to apologize? To have a word? 

Randvi continued pulling her boot off, then made quick work of the other, leaving them next to her chair. “I’m listening,” she said, leaning her elbow on the arm of the chair, her chin resting on her hand. 

Eivor walked towards Randvi, stopping halfway between the door and her chair. “I was not clear earlier,” she said simply. 

Randvi glanced down at her other hand where it rested in her lap and she flexed her fingers, then closed them into a loose fist. She tapped her fist against her thigh lightly and chuckled humorlessly. “I know it must feel strange, being with Sigurd’s old bride. If it is not what you want, if it makes you feel ashamed, you needn’t worry yourself.” 

“Randvi, I want to be with you,” Eivor said, her voice firm. “I want you. Only you. I’m not ashamed of that.” 

Randvi looked at her then and Eivor could see unshed tears in her eyes. “But -” she started, then stopped, just gesturing towards the other room. 

Eivor knelt in front of Randvi and lifted her hand, pressing Randvi’s palm to her chest. “I only meant that I do not want others to see you in that way,” she said quietly. “They do not deserve to see the sacredness of you.” 

Randvi wiped at her cheek, brushing away an escaped tear. “Oh,” she said, her eyes dropping to look at where her hand pressed against Eivor’s chest. “I feel so foolish.” 

“There’s no need. I should have explained myself,” Eivor murmured, leaning forward to brush her lips against Randvi’s cheek. She could taste the saltiness of Randvi’s tears on her lips when she pulled away. “I have wanted to be with you for so long. I have hardly known what to do with myself.”

Randvi pressed closer, their faces so close that Eivor could feel the soft graze of her breath on her skin. “I’m yours,” she whispered, her eyes falling shut.

This time, Eivor closed the distance, gently pressing her hand to the back of Randvi’s head to pull her in, their mouths meeting tentatively. Randvi’s fingers curled against Eivor’s tunic, pulling the fabric into her fist as she moved closer, sliding to the edge of her chair. Eivor swept her tongue against Randvi’s mouth gently and Randvi’s lips parted. It stopped Eivor’s heart, her stomach tumbling pleasantly. They kissed for what seemed like hours, tasting one another, their fingers searching each other’s bodies among the folds of their clothes. Eivor had the idle thought that if this was all tonight came to, she would die happy. 

Then Randvi surprised her, standing up and pulling Eivor with her. She pulled away, her brow furrowing as she fumbled with Eivor’s cloak, undoing the clasp and pushing it from her shoulders. She tried to do the same with the many straps of Eivor’s gear, hasty fingers working at the buckles. Eivor smiled and gently pushed her hands away, making quick work of the leather straps. Randvi watched silently as each piece was discarded in a heap on the floor, along with her boots which Eivor nudged to the side with her foot. Then Eivor stood before Randvi in only her tunic and pants, expectation heavy in the air. 

Randvi reached forward with a shy smile and touched the hem of Eivor’s tunic, her fingers curling underneath as she stepped in close. As she slid her hands into the fabric, her palms gliding along Eivor’s stomach, Randvi leaned in to press her mouth against Eivor’s collarbone. Eivor exhaled as Randvi touched her, her fingers dancing up her sides to gently cupped Eivor’s breasts over her chest wraps. 

“Stay the night with me,” Randvi said against Eivor’s neck. Eivor nodded and pulled away, moving her hands to finish undressing but Randvi shook her head, gently grasping her wrists. “May I?” 

“Yes, of course,” Eivor said quietly.

Randvi pulled Eivor’s tunic over her head, folding it and setting it on the chair. Then she unlaced Eivor’s pants and pushed them from her hips. Eivor stepped from them and Randvi folded those too, placing them with her tunic. The air was cool but Eivor’s skin was warm, flushed from Randvi’s touch. She moved towards Randvi. Without saying a word, Randvi nodded, taking Eivor’s hands and placing them on her hips, curling Eivor’s fingers around the fabric of her tunic. She undressed Randvi slowly, revealing her body bit by bit. Eivor’s heart pounded in her chest. 

Eivor had been here before, so many times, in her dreams and in her thoughts. She’d imagined what Randvi would look like undressed before her. If the blush of her cheeks reached her chest. If her freckles were found anywhere besides her cheekbones. How she truly looked without the bulk of her clothing covering the curves of her body. 

Eivor’s curiosity had nothing on the beauty that stood before her; Randvi was more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. She was indeed freckled, her shoulders strong and broad. Her stomach had a softness to it that Eivor longed to press her face against. Eivor drank Randvi in as she unwrapped Randvi’s chest wraps and undergarments, her fingers trembling ever so slightly. Randvi noticed this, and pressed her palm to Eivor’s jaw, lifting her face until their eyes met.

“Are you nervous?” she asked, her voice gentle. 

Eivor wanted to lie but she knew that Randvi would see through her. “Yes. I confess I am.”

“Do not worry,” Randvi assured her. “We were made for this, my darling.”

Eivor’s heart stuttered at the term. Randvi took Eivor’s hand and knelt down on the bed, pulling Eivor down to her side. Then Randvi undid Eivor’s underclothes and stared at her, her eyes shining in the candlelight. She reached out and touched Eivor’s side where the scar from Basim’s knife cut across her skin. 

“Each time you go away, I worry it will be the last time I see you,” Randvi said, her voice hushed. She looked up at Eivor. “I feel my breath leave me and it doesn’t come back again until you walk through the doors of the longhouse.”

“When I received this,” Eivor said, gesturing to the scar. “I thought perhaps I would never see the shores of England again, that I might die on that mountain. Yours was the face that brought me back.” She clasped Randvi’s hand between her own, pulling it up to press a soft kiss to her palm. “Yours is the face that always brings me back. To Ravensthorpe. To myself.” 

Eivor leaned forward, gently laying Randvi on the bed, and knelt over her. She pressed a kiss to Randvi’s shoulder, then to her chest, feeling the thump of Randvi’s heart against her mouth. “You are my joy,” she murmured, moving her mouth down the valley between Randvi’s breasts. “My love.” 

Randvi’s breath caught and she lifted Eivor’s face. “Your love,” she echoed. 

Eivor nodded, lifting back up so she could press her lips to Randvi’s. “Yes,” she said between kisses. “For as long as I’ve known you.” 

Then Randvi wrapped her arms around Eivor, holding her close, their cheeks pressed together. Outside, they heard distant conversation; the evening was still early. Laughter rang through the trees, filtering in through the open longhouse doors. Eivor pulled back and looked at Randvi, studying her. 

“I think I’ve loved you as well, as long as I can remember,” Randvi said quietly. 

Eivor’s words failed her then. What more was there to say when the one you loved most told you they loved you in return? She leaned in to kiss Randvi, her lips moving fervently against her mouth. She knelt above Randvi, one arm wrapped around her back, pouring herself into the kiss, hoping it would speak the words she could not find herself. 

Randvi swept her tongue into Eivor’s mouth as their kisses grew more insistent and their breaths became heated and quick. Eivor kissed down Randvi’s throat, dragging her tongue against Randvi’s pulse, one hand holding Randvi’s jaw loosely to gently lift her head for easier access, her thumb just touching the corner of Randvi’s mouth. 

Then Randvi opened her lips and Eivor’s thumb slipped between them. She sucked on the pad of Eivor’s thumb, her tongue pressing against it, humming with pleasure. Eivor gasped against Randvi’s throat, her mind going hazy. She rested her forehead against Randvi’s collarbone, feeling the gentle pressure of Randvi’s lips on her thumb in every corner of her body. Randvi’s leg was pressed between Eivor’s and she found herself grinding slowly against her thigh, desperate for friction to ease the pressure building there. 

“Eager,” Randvi said, letting Eivor’s thumb fall from her mouth. 

Eivor looked up at her then to see a proud smile cross Randvi’s face. Eivor propped herself up with her freed hand, hovering over Randvi.

“I am eager,” Eivor admitted. “Eager to touch you.”

Eivor ducked her head and pulled one of Randvi’s nipples between her lips, swirling her tongue against the tip. “Eager to taste you,” she murmured before repeating the action with Randvi’s other nipple. She pulled her arm out from behind Randvi’s back and dragged it down her body, her fingers gently touching the soft skin of Randvi’s hip.

“Then touch me,” Randvi gasped, her back arching off the bed. “Or taste me. _Gods_ , you can do anything you’d like with me.” 

So Eivor did what was asked of her, ever a faithful servant, and pressed her palm down Randvi’s lower belly and between her legs. Eivor’s fingers moved through the hair there, parting her lips, and slipping one finger into the wetness that had gathered. Randvi made a sound in the back of her throat, a cross between whine and a moan, and Eivor pressed her fingers down a little further, coating the tips, teasing Randvi’s entrance. Randvi lifted her hips, encouraging her. 

Randvi shivered at Eivor’s touch, dropping her head back against the mattress, angling her body closer to Eivor’s. Eivor rolled onto her side, pulling Randvi’s leg between her own to part her thighs more. Then she pressed her thumb against Randvi’s clit, tracing small circles against the sensitive skin. Around and around she went, watching Randvi unravel. Randvi clutched at her arm, pressing her hand deeper between her legs. Eivor obliged, sliding one finger inside of Randvi, then a second, and Randvi cried out, arching her back again. She rolled her hips against Eivor’s hand, pulling her arm even closer, her breath heavy and sweet against Eivor’s cheek. Eivor kissed her perfect breasts, her lips moving across the skin there. She tasted Randvi, the tang of sweat that had beaded on her chest, the delicate almost-sweetness of her skin.

Eivor moved to kiss her and Randvi bit her lip, hard. Eivor hissed. Then Randvi’s hands found their way into Eivor’s hair and she tangled her fingers there, pulling at the roots near the nape of her neck and Eivor grew wet. She hadn’t seen Randvi like this, wild and breathless. Her imagination had, once again, failed her. Eivor pumped her fingers inside of Randvi over and over, thumbing her clit, listening to Randvi breathe and pant and moan. She wanted to stay here forever, causing Randvi to make those delicious noises. 

Suddenly Randvi went quiet, her body still and tense, and her mouth fell open in a silent cry. Then she collapsed in on herself, her legs trembling. Her nails dug into Eivor’s arm where they clenched around her wrist and Eivor’s name broke from her lips. Eivor ducked her head to cover Randvi’s mouth with her own, muffling her ecstasy from any ears near the longhouse. 

Soon, Randvi’s cries died off into whimpers, her hips still bucking against Eivor’s hand, her fingers clutching her arm. She pulled away from Eivor’s mouth, her eyes still shut tight, and took a deep breath. Eivor slid her hand from between Randvi’s legs and Randvi sucked a breath between her teeth as the tips of Eivor’s fingers grazed her clit. Eivor gently rested her hand against Randvi’s shoulder, watching her come back to herself. 

Randvi breathed deeply before opening her eyes. She smiled at Eivor, a gentle curl of her lips, and reached up to touch Eivor’s cheek. 

“You touch me as though I am precious, even when I demand more from you,” she whispered.

Eivor turned her head to kiss Randvi’s pulse point softly. “You are precious.” 

Randvi shut her eyes for a moment, her brow knitting together. A single tear dropped down her temple and fell on the pillow beneath her. “I have not felt precious. Not to anyone before you.” 

Eivor rolled onto her back and pulled Randvi to her, tucking her into her side. She kissed the top of Randvi’s head. “I will spend the rest of our days showing you how precious you are,” she said, her lips moving against Randvi’s hair. 

Randvi sniffed quietly and nodded. She reached her arm across Eivor’s stomach and twined their fingers together. “I’d like that,” she said softly. 

In the silence that followed, Eivor idly wondered how late it was. The settlement had grown quiet, only the occasional snippets of conversation drifting into the longhouse. The single candle Randvi had lit had already been low, but now it was in danger of going out completely. Eivor pulled herself out from underneath Randvi and stood to light another. Randvi watched her from the bed, leaning against her hand, her skin glowing in the soft candlelight. Mouse wandered into the room and yawned. Once Eivor pet him, giving him a friendly scratch behind his ears, he seemed satisfied and left again. Randvi chuckled. 

“We’re a town full of strays,” she joked. 

Eivor came to sit near her, cross legged on the furs, and shrugged. “I suppose I’m a stray myself,” she said. “It’s only right that I make a home for all here.”

Randvi leaned over and kissed her knee. “I adore that about you.”

Then, without warning, Randvi slid her hand up Eivor’s thigh and touched her. Eivor’s head dropped back and she groaned as Randvi’s fingers toyed with her, teasing. 

“You know? I’ve always wondered how my beloved Drengr tastes,” Randvi said casually.

Eivor lifted her head, her eyes wide. “Always?”

Randvi hummed. “Yes. Once, in Fornburg, I stumbled across quite an intoxicating sight.” She worked her fingers against Eivor, their eyes locked. Eivor forced herself to maintain eye contact.

“What was that?” Eivor rasped. 

Randvi stilled her hand and withdrew it, then knelt, pressing one hand against Eivor’s chest. Eivor leaned back, stretching her legs out and resting on her elbows. Then Randvi lifted her hand and looked at her fingers, glistening in the candlelight. “Our fierce warrior with a lovely maiden between her legs. You were behind the stables and quite occupied. You didn’t even notice me watching. It was hardly the most inconspicuous place for such a tryst.” 

She slid one finger into her mouth and Eivor’s lips parted, her breath coming short. Randvi’s eyes fluttered closed and she moaned, the sound sending heat into every nerve in Eivor’s body. 

“Seeing you like that piqued my curiosity,” Randvi said with a smile after removing her finger from between her lips. 

Randvi placed her hands on Eivor’s knees and pushed them apart slowly, a grin on her face. She stretched her legs behind her, resting on her stomach, and kissed Eivor’s thighs. Eivor’s arms trembled and she laid flat, pressing one hand across her eyes as Randvi’s kisses got higher and higher. 

“Shall I make you cry my name?” Randvi asked before exhaling slowly, her hot breath teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves between Eivor’s legs. 

“Yes,” Eivor replied hoarsely. 

Randvi laughed, her breath spilling out again and Eivor nearly jumped. Every nerve was standing on end. Randvi pulled Eivor’s leg over her shoulder and kissed her thigh again, nipping at the skin there, then wrapped her arm around it. She ducked her head and placed her mouth against Eivor’s entrance, her tongue just brushing against it. Eivor felt fragile, her breath coming in pants, her fingers curling into the furs beneath her body. She lifted her hips, desperate for Randvi’s mouth to be on her. 

Then Randvi’s tongue caressed her clit and Eivor _knew_ she’d gone mad. Randvi lapped at her, moaning. Eivor’s hips bucked at the vibrations; she felt them all the way into her core. Her toes curled, her fingers tensed, and she knew she would not last long if Randvi continued this way. Randvi’s mouth moved greedily, sucking and licking, her tongue doing things to Eivor that she’d never experienced before. She dipped the tip of her tongue inside Eivor and moaned again. 

“Randvi,” Eivor gasped. 

Randvi didn’t respond, just tugged on Eivor’s hips to pull her closer. Eivor threw her other arm over her face, biting down on the crook of her arm, willing herself to last just a little bit longer, aching for release but still hungry for the beautiful torture Randvi was inflicting on her. On and on it went, Eivor growing impossibly wet, as quiet, pleased noises came from Randvi’s mouth. She wrapped her lips around Eivor’s clit, sucking lightly, tonguing it as she did, and Eivor felt everything inside of her coil a little tighter. She did it again and a sound built inside of Eivor’s chest, a rumble of pleasure. Again, Randvi pressed her tongue against Eivor’s clit. Then she did something with her mouth, something new, something Eivor couldn’t be bothered to figure out because that’s when Eivor fell.

The coil snapped and heat swirled through Eivor’s body, rushing into her belly, shooting through her legs and arms and her toes and her fingers and then she was crying Randvi’s name. Her fingers scrabbled at Randvi, tugging gently on her hair as her body curled up, her legs tightening around Randvi’s head. She gasped, feeling Randvi continue to lick and kiss her, and still she continued to fall. Further and further, dark curving into the edges of her vision, stars behind her eyelids, an entire galaxy growing and expanding inside of her body. It felt like being created. 

Eivor couldn’t quite be sure when Randvi stopped but eventually she came back to herself. She focused on the wooden beams above them, the sound of Randvi breathing next to her, the steady pulse pumping between her legs, and forced herself to breathe deeply. _Steady_ , she thought. Eivor’s heart slowed and she closed her eyes for a long moment before she turned her head to look at Randvi who had stretched out on her side next to her. Randvi’s lips were swollen, glistening, still wet and Eivor leaned over to kiss her, tasting herself on Randvi’s mouth.

“Tasting you was worth the wait,” Randvi murmured against Eivor’s mouth and Eivor laughed breathlessly. 

They parted and Eivor closed her eyes, still feeling her muscles unwind. 

“Gods, Randvi. You took the life from my body,” Eivor said after a few moments, stifling a yawn. 

Randvi laughed softly as she stood up to blow the candle out. “Ah. It seems I’ve found your great weakness.” 

In the dark, Eivor could barely make out Randvi’s figure as she made her way back to the bed where Eivor rested. Eivor lifted herself, pulling the furs and blankets from beneath her body, making room for Randvi. Randvi lay down next to her and kissed her temple, then pushed against Eivor’s shoulder until she rolled onto her side, facing the opposite direction. Then Randvi curved her body around Eivor’s back, curling her arm around Eivor’s chest. Eivor pressed a kiss to her bicep and pulled it close. She thought back on years past, on the memories she shared with Randvi, the moments she’d felt unsure and how Randvi had been her anchor and beacon. Emotion rose in her throat and she kissed Randvi’s forearm, pulling her hand even closer to her heart. Then she relaxed back against Randvi’s chest, skin to skin, her body tired and her mind quiet. 

And somewhere between wakefulness and sleep, when Eivor was just on the edge of a dream, she felt Randvi press a kiss to her shoulder blade and whisper, “My love.”


End file.
